Pokemon: The World Connection Beginning
by Charger08
Summary: Follows Ash and Friends and my OC TJ in there journey to collect the Seals for the Pokemon World Travel Competition. The story will add dramatics later if I get good reviews. I will Accept any reviews good or bad. First Fan-fiction, possible shipping's later. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Intro

**Pokémon the World Connection:**

**Beginning **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Moves, Characters, and Regions, I only own my OC.**_

**Hello Pokémon fans, my name is Charger08, first and foremost this is my first Fanfiction so all reviews are accepted learning, praise, or flames I will love to hear from you guys as I will need a lot of help on this story. **

**This story is going to be focusing on Ash Ketchum and his friends during the time of the Pokémon World Travel Competition (my OC will be put in here and there but will not be in the group until I see fit) the objective is to find Seals in each region; Kanto2, Johto2, Hoenn3, Sinnoh1, Unova3, and Kalos2. Any Trainer class is accepted (**Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators, Gym Leaders, ext.**) if they have achieved great accomplishments in Leagues, Contests, Tournaments or poses a certain number of Badges or Ribbons. The Trainers that make it to the finals will then be put to Tournament with different kinds of battles **{Singles:(1v1)(3v3)(6v6),Doubles:(4v4),Multi(6v6), Rotational:(4v4)(6v6)}, **The Competition allows groups, It can be as big as the group wants to be. Also Trainers have an option were they can attempt it by themselves. Trainers who are competing can only lose in a official travel battle (**A 3v3 or 6v6 Pokedex recordedbattle,training battles or mock battles are not counted.**) 20 times before they are disqualified (**Except in the main Tournaments.**). The winner is declared a Pokémon Master whatever there profession may be. **

**The Competition takes place two years after Ash finishes the Kalos League.**

**Ok Guys that about sums the Tournament up so I'll starts the story.**

(Pokémon Center, Viridian City, Kanto; 3:00 AM)

(Someone's PRO)

… "Why would you do this?"… "Hilda you believe me right?"... "No I don't, how could you Tyler?!"… (Explosion) "Sam, Catharine NOOO!"... "Vulnona please don't!"(Gunshot)…. "Sam please do not die on me"…. "I don't love you Tyler I'm sorry"… "I don't care if you didn't love me! I loved you and I'll get him for this and I'll destroy Team Rocket for what they did to me!"... (A shadow figure comes up)… "No you won't"…. (Gunshot)

"AHHHH!"Yelled a awakening unknown figure.

The noise cased the awakening of a fire type lying in the bed next to the figure.

"Vulpix!" Shouted a Vulpix conserved for her trainers health.

"….It's ok Vulna just another bad dream." Said the figure.

The Vulpix, known as Vulna, accepted the answer as this happens regularly, she knew that her trainer was scarred from his past and did not like to talk about his dreams nor his past with her but even though he has his secrets she always looked up to him as a father and will respect his decisions.

"What time is it?"

The figure looks at the clock which reads 3:03 AM. He decided to check his inbox on his Holo Caster and it read it got a message. He then taped on the message, it was a recording.

"Dear Pokémon Breeder TJ, you are invited to Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have meet the requirement number of badges to compete, Be sure to bring a Updated Pokedex or bring your Badges to confirm your registration. You can also sign up at a local Pokémon Center. The Opening Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We would be thrilled to see you there. Good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow."

"…So it's finally here." Said TJ

"Vul vul vulpix?" Asked Vulna

"Of course we will join and we will win it to finally accomplish our goals in becoming the best Pokémon Breeder." Replied TJ

"Soon I can show how strong I have become I am not a weakling like I use to be." Thought TJ

**Hey thanks for reading so far. I know this is supposed to focus on Ash but I want to start off with my OC to get him out of the way. For Characters I was thinking about putting everyone in from the anime (**Ash's Rivals, Misty's Rivals if she has some I don't remember, May's Rivals, Dawn's Rivals, Iris's Rivals, ok you get the jest all the characters and rivals in the anime including X/Y Series) **Next I will include shipping but I want you guys to tell me what will be better but so far I was thinking Poke, Contest, Ikari, Wishful, and more. Although I want your guy's opinions so PM or Review to let me know.**

**Finally I probably won't update a lot but I'll try… So thank you for reading and remember I'll take any kind of reviews and learn will from them.**

**Sincerely, Charger08 **


	2. Chapter1:The Kanto and Johto Invitations

Chapter 1: The Kanto and Johto Invitations.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, moves, characters, regions, ext.**_

**Hi guys Charger 08 here, so I realize last chapter was confusing so ill explain a little what that was. TJ was dreaming about different events that happened before he became a Pokémon Breeder, I will not go into details but I will tell you there are memories from different times in his life. Ok so I think I covered all the confusing details in the last chapter. So read and review and remember that I will accept any comments learning, praise, or flames I will learn from them and make the story better. **

**Lastly before I start if you are wondering about the Competition go to the Intro it explains everything there, thanks.**

(Harrison Residence; Pewter City, Kanto: 8:00 AM)

"Brock, Timmy is messing with me again!" yelled a little girl known as Suzie.

"No I'm not you started it Suzie." replied Timmy.

"You two need to calm down, Forrest can you-"

"No sorry Brock I got to feed the Pokémon" replied Forrest going to the gym's habitat room.

A squinty eyed young man in his early 20's sighed, it was just another day at the Harrison house it was finally driving the Pokémon Doctor crazy he wished he can take his car and just go on vacation for a few days in fact, that all his parents seem to do anymore every since he graduated to a licensed Pokémon Doctor. In fact ever since that day he has been working at the local Pokémon Center almost full time and then he has to take care for his younger siblings it was just a pain to do anymore.

"I wished I can just get away for a while…" thought Brock.

As if Arceus was listening the home's computer stated, in a robotic voice, that he received mail.

"Huh mail for me?" said Brock.

He went up to the computer and read the title of the message; it was from the Pokémon League more pacifically it was from Charles Goodshow himself. Brock then opened it to see what it contained.

"Dear Pokémon Doctor Brock Harrison, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have competed in many Tournaments in the past and placed high in some of them, also you are known as a great teacher and student while you were still a Pokémon Breeder, all you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a competition that you took part of in the past, to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." Brock read to himself.

"Hey that's great let me see if Mom and Dad will let me go, and then let's see if he will be there too." thought Brock

"Alright everyone ready for breakfast?" asked Brock.

"Yes!" replied the Siblings.

(Cerulean Gym, Cerulean City Kanto: 8:00 AM)

"Daisy did you get those Pokémon medicine from Nurse Joy yesterday?" asked Misty.

"No I thought like you were getting them, you were out in the city all day!" replied her sister.

"That was because I was trying to get the props for your next show and you said if I got the props for you you'll get the medicine, and the only reason I got them is because they are too heavy for you!" Misty finished with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't remember that but whatever ill get them later, also there is mail for you." Daisy replied pointing at the computer.

For Misty this was everyday life at the gym for a 19 year old she had a lot of responsibilities and her sisters don't help. She wished she was traveling like she used to… "Travel is something I love and I loved traveling with him, but nobody know if he is alive or…Oh stop it Misty just forget about him right know let's see what in the mail." thought Misty. She then opened it up it was from Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon League.

" Dear Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as your gym has been rated one of the top gyms in the Kanto region and you are also know to have compete in past Tournaments in the regions of Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and Unova. (**PWT is part of the story later**) All you have to do is bring an Updated Pokedex or bring a Cascade Badge to confirm you registration, you can sign up at a local Pokémon Center. The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." Misty read to herself.

"Finally an excuse to leave this place and find him, wait he probably got invited to oh I'm so in!" thought Misty.

"Daisy are you sure you guys can take care of the gym while I'm gone?" Misty asked after explaining about the Tournament.

"Of course Misty we have the fort hold down, you like just go find your boyfriend." Daisy replied in a teasing tone.

(Blushing)Misty screamed"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The sisters laugh at her in good sport.

"I hate you guys." Misty complained.

"Love you to!" the sister replied together.

(Professor Oak's Lab; Pallet Town, Kanto: 8:00 AM)

"Gary have you seen Eevee he has been gone for a while." asked an elderly man known as Professor Oak.

"Yes Gramps he is outside right now trying to keep Bunnelby in line again." replied the young Pokémon professor.

For Gary Oak this was everyday life at the lab ever since he has become a full fledge Professor he has been helping his Grandfather out with starters and helping out with research. Though being a full time Professor had its good days he wished he could take a break and train Pokémon like he used to… but he had no real excuse to leave the lab.

"Maybe if I can travel again I can see where A-"

Before Gary could finish his thought his Holo Castor showed he missed a message.

"Hey a message maybe it's from Leaf." Gary thought.

He then opened it but though it was not from Leaf it was an audio message from Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon League. Gary then taped on the message and the audio message began to play

"Dear Professor Gary Oak, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have both placed high in past Leagues and collected more badges than what is required in each region. **(If you remembered Gary collected 10 badges in the Kanto Series instead of 8.)** All you have to do is bring an Updated Pokedex or bring a record of your past placing in a League; you can sign up at a local Pokémon Center. The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." the audio message stated.

"Yes finally I can travel again, Gramps I need to talk to you!" Gary shouted.

(Pokémon Center, New Bark Town, Johto: 7:00 AM) **(Time is different in each Region) **

"Pika?" asked a curious Pikachu.

"Oh what's up Sparky, I'm just looking where to go next." replied Ritchie

"Ka Pika." said Sparky.

"Right he has traveled to most of these regions before, but he could be training in anyone of them." Ritchie replied.

Ritchie was an average young man but he was tough when it came to Pokémon Battling but after 3 more Leagues that he competed in after his Kanto League experience he then tried to find his, but that person was always travelling even his friends or mom don't where he is exactly especially lately the two years ago he just disappeared in thin air. Now Ritchie's main goal was to find him for three reasons 1: Ritchie wanted a rematch, 2: Everyone wants to know where he is, 3: He was like a brother to him.

"Let's see he could be in Hoenn because he is not in Johto or he maybe did a loop to Unova or-"

Ritchie was then interrupted by a knock at the door, he then answered it finding out the knock came from Nurse Joy.

"Ritchie there is a letter for you; it's from the Pokémon League." said Nurse Joy.

Ritchie thanked the nurse for delivering it, he then read the envelope it was indeed from the Pokémon League but it was from Charles Goodshow he opened it and read it.

"Dear Pokémon Trainer Ritchie Hiroshi, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have placed high in past Leagues. All you have to do is bring an Updated Pokedex or bring a record of your past placing in a League; you can sign up at a local Pokémon Center. The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." Ritchie read.

"Sparky I finally know where he is going to be." said Ritchie

"Pika?" asked Sparky

"The Indigo Plato." replied Ritchie

**Hey thanks for reading chapter one of Pokémon: The World Connection. It was late when I finished this but so far this is tougher than I thought, I got to give other authors props; most can do the in one day while I take a week. Anyways who knew Ash could be so troublesome to his friends, (btw don't worry he will get his invitation too but his will take a full chapter) I will get the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos chapters done but it will take a while until I can get a faster computer, Also as you probably guessed there will be GaryxLeaf in this (what is the shipping called Leafgreen or Oldrival?) later when the story goes on. Other than that I think I'm good so if you have questions just pm or write a review so I can answer you and remember all comments are accepted and I will learn from them to make the story better.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Charger08, Charging ahead. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Hoenn Invitations

Chapter 2: The Hoenn Invitations.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Moves, Characters, and Regions all rights go to the creators.**

** Hey guys its Charger08 here, first off I want to thank the people who so far shown interest in this story and I hope to have more people to help me with this story, second I know there was some mistakes in the last chapter I will fix that later, and third I would like people to point out mistakes I make so I can fix them later. But right now let's get on the story.**

(Maple Residence, Petalburg City, Hoenn: 9:00 AM)

"Max, give me that back!" May yelled.

"No I won't I told you to save some cookies for us but this is the last one!" replied Max as he was running from his sister.

"Great its official my brother is better at running than me, I can't catch him…Wait!" May was planning something while her and Max ran into the green house.

"Ha-ha got you now, Beautifly now!" yelled May.

"What?" asked a confused Max until he was tackled by Mays Beautifly.

Beautifly then got off and May took over trying to get the cookie but was still getting resistance from Max.

"Get off me!" yelled Max.

"Give me the cookie then!" May said.

"No!" Max replied.

While the siblings where fighting they failed to notice their father Norman and his Slaking watching them fight over the cookie. After a few seconds Norman got fed up with it.

"KIDS!" yelled Norman.

"Ahhh!" they screamed this made them stop and hold on to each other for life.

Norman just looked at his 18 year old daughter and 12 year old son acting like children again for like the third time this week.

"May you need to control your anger, and Max give May the cookie we can make more." Norman said.

"Yes Dad." They replied.

Suddenly Caroline came into the green house and looked at them, smiling to herself after seeing her kid's situation.

"Hi Mom/Hi sweaty." They all greeted her.

"Morning breakfast is ready; also May, Max there is mail for both of you." Caroline greeted back.

"Is it from him?" they both asked.

"I do not know; why don't you find out?" replied Caroline.

Once she said that they ran out the door without another word, leaving their parents behind. Once they got to the computer they saw it was from the Pokémon League not him; May decided to read hers first.

"Dear Pokémon Coordinator May Maple; you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have collected the required amount of Ribbons and placed high in past Festivals. All you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a Contest that you took part of in the past to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." read May.

"Wow this is awesome all my friends have to be there, I got to participate!" May said as Max read his.

"Dear Pokémon Trainer Max Maple; you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have placed high in past Leagues, all you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a tournament that you took part of in the past to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." Read Max.

"Awesome I'm in too!" Max said.

Finally their parents came in after hearing about the tournament and congratulated them for their invitations.

"Wait Dad did you get invited to?" asked Max.

"Yes but the Hoenn League will still be going while the competition goes on and I don't have a apprentice to run the gym so I will stay here." replied Norman.

They nodded their head accepted the answer, they then went to eat Breakfast but both of them had one thing on their mind.

"Ash, you better be there." they both thought.

(Hayden Mansion, Ever Grande City, Hoenn: 9:00 AM)

"Roserade Petal Dance!" yelled Drew

"Roseeeeradee!" Roserade yelled while performing the move.

"Good job looking strong as ever!" Drew praised.

"Roserade." Roserade replied.

"Master Drew there is a message from the Pokémon League for you." Drew's butler said as he walk up to the battle field.

"Oh ok thanks Darwin." replied Drew.

"It's no problem Master Drew." Darwin said.

Drew then returned Roserade thanking it for its work and then went inside the Mansion towards the built in Holo Castor. He looked at the message it was an audio message from the Pokémon League.

"Dear Pokémon Coordinator Drew Hayden; you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have collected the certain amount of Ribbons and placed high in Festivals. All you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a Contest that you took part of in the past to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." The audio recording stated.

"Awesome now I can leave this place and maybe meet May there if she got invited." Drew thought.

(Café Slate** (Made that up btw)**, Slateport City, Hoenn: 9:00 AM)

"Harley why have you invited me here?" asked Solidad.

"I can't just talk to you Hun?" asked Harley.

"No because you can't take things seriously." replied Solidad.

"Ouch I'm hurt!" Harley stated dramatically.

"I'm wasting my time here." Solidad said as she was walking out.

"Wait I just wanted to ask you if you got in the World Travel competition." shouted Harley.

"The wh-" Solidad was about to say something until her Pokegear rang stating she got a text. She opened it to see what it was.

"Dear Pokémon Coordinator Solidad, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have collected the certain amount of Ribbons and placed high and won in past Festivals. All you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a Contest that you took part of in the past to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." Solidad read to herself.

"I see you were invited too." Harley said while show her his invitation.

"I just wanted to talk like old times." Harley added.

Solidad just sighed. "Ok Harley let's talk." Solidad said. Harley just smiles enjoying the company.

(Pokémon Center, Fortree City, Hoenn: 9:00 AM)

"All right, Steelix and Metagross you guys are doing great!" Morrison cheered as his Pokémon was sparing.

"Meta/Steel!" replied his Pokémon.

"All right let's get some Giga Impact you two." Morrison commanded.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Morrison turned around and saw Nurse Joy behind him trying to get his attention.

"Sorry for bothering you Morrison, but you have a letter." Nurse Joy stated.

"Oh mail from who?" asked Morrison.

"It's from the Pokémon League." replied Nurse Joy as she handed him the letter.

"Oh ok thank you Nurse Joy." Morrison said as he bowed.

"No problems also try not to tear up the battle field again this week." Nurse Joy said sternly.

"Sorry…" replied Morrison.

Morrison watched the nurse walk away until she was out of view he then turned his attention towards the letter it was from Charles Goodshow.

"Dear Pokémon Trainer Morrison Masamune; you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you have placed high in past Leagues, all you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a tournament that you took part of in the past, to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow." the letter stated

"Awesome guys we are qualified to participate in a Competition!" yelled Morrison.

"Meta! /Steelix!"

"Ash it's time to get my rematch with you." Thought Morrison

(Tyson's House, Lavaridge Town; Hoenn: 9:00AM)

"All right ready for work Meowth?" asked Morrison

"Meow." replied Meowth.

After Tyson's win at the Ever Grand Championship he then got to challenge the Hoenn elite four he got past Sidney but was stopped by Phoebe. After that he decided to train for a while and ended working at the local sauna. He lost count of the years and finally bought a house since an apartment was getting crowded.

As Tyson was about to leave, his computer alerted him that he had a message.

"Huh, I wonder who it's from." Tyson asked.

He read who it was from and was surprised to see it was from the Pokémon League. He opened it and read it to himself.

"Dear Pokémon Trainer Tyson Tetsuya, you are here invited to the Pokémon: World Travel Competition as you won a League. All you have to do is to bring an Updated Pokedex or just bring a certification from a tournament that you took part of in the past, to confirm your registration. You can sign up at a local Pokémon Center; The Open Ceremonies will start in a week's time at the Indigo Plato in the Kanto Region. We will be thrilled if you participate, good luck and safe travels, Sincerely Charles Goodshow."

"Huh I guess it is time for me to be in a competition again." Tyson thought.

"He Meowth what do you say about participating in a tournament again?" asked Tyson.

"Meowth!" replied Meowth.

"Thought so, alright let's see if my rivals got stronger than the last time I saw them." Tyson said to himself.

**Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 2. Also I used Japanese last lames for some of the characters because it is not stated in some kind of way made up or not. So for more shipping I was thinking Solidad and Harley and maybe May and Drew if you guys want just let me know what you want. Anyways thanks again and remember all reviews are accepted good or bad, I will learn from them to make the story better, Bye guys.**

**Charger08 chargin ahead.**


End file.
